headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Smallville: Aqua
"Aqua" is the fourth episode of season five of the superhero/teen-drama series Smallville and the ninety-second episode of the series overall. It was directed by Bradford May with a script written by Todd Slavkin and Darren Swimmer. It first aired on the WB Network on Thursday, October 20th, 2005. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * Smallville was developed for television by Alfred Gough and Miles Millar. The character of Superman was created by writer Jerry Siegel and artist Joe Shuster. * This episode is production code number 2T6406. * This is the 43rd episode of the series to air on the CW Network. * Executive producer Brian Wayne Peterson is credited as Brian Peterson in this episode. * Executive producer Michael Tollin is credited as Mike Tollin in this episode. * Actor Nathaniel DeVeaux is credited as Nathaniel Deveaux in this episode. * Actress Shirane Haas is credited as Shiraine Haas in this episode. * Actor Kenneth W. Yanko is credited as Ken Yahko in this episode. * This is the only episode of Smallville directed by Bradford May. * This is the fourteenth episode of the series co-written by Todd Slavkin. * This is the fourteenth episode of the series co-written by Darren Swimmer. * This episode aired on the same day that Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith closed out of theaters. Allusions * The title of this episode is the Spanish word for water. It is also part of the name Aquaman, who is a DC Comics superhero. The character of Arthur Curry is based on this character. * A.C. makes reference to the Junior Life Guard Association (JLA) in this episode. JLA is also an acronym for Justice League of America. In the comics, Aquaman was a founding member of the Justice League, and also served as the team's leader during the Detroit era. * Lois Lane makes reference to I Know What You Did Last Summer, which is a 1973 young adult thriller novel by Lois Duncan. The book was adapted into a slasher film in 1997, directed by Jim Gillespie. * Leviathan is a sea creature from Biblical times, described as a giant serpent. It is mentioned throughout the Old Testament, and feasted on all living things in the water. Appearances * This is the first appearance of Arthur "A.C." Curry. It is also the first live-action appearance of Aquaman. He makes six appearances in the series in total. He appears next in "Justice" as part of this show's version of the Justice League of America. * This is the second appearance of Milton Fine, as played by James Marsters. He makes fourteen appearances in the series in total. Also known as the Brain InterActive Construct (Brainiac), he appeared last in "Arrival". He appears next in "Thirst". * This is the first appearance of Central Kansas A&M, which is where Milton Fine teaches, and where Clark Kent goes to school. * This is the fourth appearance of Crater Lake, and its first appearance in season five. It previously appeared in the season four episode, "Slumber". * Reference is made to Bart Allen in this episode. Bart Allen, also known as Flash, Kid Flash and/or Impulse first appeared in the season four episode, "Run". What else have they done? * Actor Alan Ritchson, who plays Arthur Curry, will reprise the role of Aquaman for the 2008 animated film Justice League: New Frontier. He will also go on to play another comic book superhero, Raphael, in the 2014 film version of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. * Actor Nathaniel DeVeaux also played a Commander in the episode, "Hidden". He is also known for playing Elias Kasari in the "Cease Fire" episode of M.A.N.T.I.S., Detective Barron in the "Soft Light" episode of The X-Files, Schaeffer in the "Aftermath" episode of Viper, as well as several different characters in episodes of the 1995 version of The Outer Limits. * Actress Shiraine Haas, who plays a Leviathan Project scientist is also known for playing Lieutenant Evans in the "Counterstrike" episode of Stargate SG-1. * Actor Ken Yanko also played a General in the "Training Day" episode of Jake 2.0. He will go on to play a Lieutenant General in the "Before I Forget" episode of Eureka. Quotes * Arthur Curry: You really don't listen, do you? * Lois Lane: No, I try not to - I find it distracting. .... * Clark Kent: What brings you to the most landlocked spot on the map? * A.C.: Crater Lake. Last few months, a bunch of fish have been dying off. EPA blames it on temperature changes, but I think that is totally bogus. * Clark Kent: Smallville's a long way to go to check on temperature changes. * A.C.: Not if you care about the world you live in. See, people think that whatever happens in the oceans and lakes doesn't effect their lives, but it does. It's all connected. * Clark Kent: Do you really believe that or is that a pickup line for the girls? .... * Milton Fine: What is history? What is her story? What is your story... Mister Kent? .... * Lex Luthor: I... I guess I shouldn't be surprised there's something unusual about you. I mean, you are a friend of Clark Kent's. .... * Lex Luthor: Now, I usually don't deny my guests a drink, but... something tells me if I give you water... you'll bust out of those restraints before the glass is empty. .... * Milton Fine: You know, history shows us that every decision a man makes has an effect on the sum of his life. See also External Links * * * * * * * * References Category:2005/Episodes Category:October, 2005/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories